


Hell(o)

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Series: Demons in the shower [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum





	Hell(o)

— You know if you break my heart I'll go, — напевает он под такое славное журчание горячей воды, — but I'll be back again, — напевает и тянется за шампунем. Поводит носом — черника, неплохо.

— Дорогой, ты скоро? — раздается из-за двери женский голос, и он чертыхается — в глаза попало.

— Ложись, милая, я скоро приду, — отзывается он.

Смывает шампунь, потом неторопливо мылится (прикасаться к собственному телу очень приятно — и шея сзади, и прищипнуть соски, и огладить бока, и впадинка над ягодицами, и аккуратно обвести яички). Член он не трогает намеренно — стоит начать, так уже не остановишься, а времени у него не так уж и много.

На запотевшем зеркале он пальцем рисует улыбающуюся рожицу. Подумав, выводит под ней: «Hell», а потом пририсовывает сбоку «о».

Закутавшись в просторный черный халат, он покидает ванную комнату и мимо притихшей спальни идет в детскую. На минуту замирает над колыбелькой, потом наклоняется… И тут, конечно, врывается эта дура, (которая не могла заснуть, услышала в коридоре шаги, а муженек-то вот он, уже под боком).

Азазель думает, что, может, если бы они так не орали, он убивал их менее жестоко.

Розмари (или Майра, или Эшли, или Кристина) думает, что у смерти черничный запах.


End file.
